


E-mails To Yesterday

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016<br/>15 year old Ant and Dec are playing football in the park when a car runs Dec over, leaving Dec paralysed from head to toe.</p><p>2041<br/>Ant is a genius, being professor in uni. He discovers how he can send e-mails back in time. He sees how his best friend, who he is love with as long as he can remember, is hurt a lot and wants to help him. One e-mail back in time causes a series of events that he didn't expect to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie 'The Sum Of Histories', a Belgian movie. The only things that are the same are the car and the thing about sending e-mails back in time.
> 
> The prologue is short, the rest will be longer.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.

_2016, a park in the outskirts of London  
_

It was Ant's 15th birthday. Dec had bought him a Newcastle United shirt and they were playing football in the park. "Decky! Come on! Don't be such a pussy!" Ant teased. Dec laughed and jumped on Ant's back, causing Ant to fall. They wrestled until Dec was on top. "I'm not a pussy." He said, trying to be serious. Ant grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. Dec made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn't want to think like that. "Come on, let's play." Dec said, standing up. He offered Ant his hand and pulled him on his feet. Ant took the ball and passed it to Dec, but he missed it. "Shit, wait a second!" Dec said and he ran after the ball. Both of the boys didn't see the car that came closer at an enormous speed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Ant witnessed how Dec was hit by the car, flew through the air and landed a couple of meters further.


	2. The Big Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something's not clear, please tell me. Then I'll adjust it.

_2041, University of Oxford_

Ant's heart throbbed in his chest. This could not be true. "Stephen, look." He said. "No way." His assistant said. Stephen was at least as excited as he was. "The molecules are going back in time." Ant said. He wanted to scream of excitement, but this was a secret experiment. Instead of screaming, he hugged Stephen. "This means..." Ant said after he had let Stephen go. "That we can send e-mail back in time." Stephen completed the sentence. "Come on, let's do an experiment." He said. "What will we send? And to who?" Stephen asked. "Let's send a mail to Charlotte, my secretary. Write that she has to put three erasers under my Newcastle United coffee cup and that she doesn't tell us anything." Ant said. "Sent." Stephen said after typing what Ant had said. "Let's watch." He said, way too excited. "Wow, easy. Maybe it didn't work." Ant said, being his sober self. "We won't know if we don't watch, Anthony." Stephen said. Ant took a deep breath and took his favourite coffee cup. His eyes grew wide when he saw the three erasers. Stephen jumped up and down in excitement. "It worked." Ant said, heart still pounding. "It worked!" "We can warn everyone for Nine Eleven, we can warn everyone for all nature disasters, we can save millions of lives!" Stephen said. "Wow, Stephen, we can't change the future that much, not yet. We don't know what would've happened if for example Nine Eleven didn't happen." Ant said. "Let's think about what we gonna send next and to who. I'm going home now, I don't want to bother Dec's mum too much." He said with a sad smile. "I adore you for what you do for your best friend. I wished I had a friendship like that." Stephen said. Ant patted his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid. Only think. I want to do this together." He said. Stephen nodded. "I'm going home too." He said.

"I'm home!" Ant said when he had entered his house. It was all adjusted to someone with a wheelchair. Dec lived with him, not wanting to leave his best friend in a home. "In the kitchen, pet!" He heard Dec's mum say. "Hi, Anne." Ant said, kissing the woman on her cheek. He ruffled Dec's hair. "How was work?" Dec asked before taking a piece of bread from his mum. He was paralysed from his shoulders to his toes since he was 15 years old. "We had a huge break through, I'm gonna tell you when we're alone." Ant winked. "You can tell us now." Anne said curiously. Dec laughed. "I even can't tell Dec if I'm honest, but I can't keep secrets from him." Ant grinned. No secrets except for one. He was in love with his best friend for as long as he remembered. Of course he had had relationships, with women. But the women in his life left from the moment they knew that being with Ant meant taking care of Dec.

Dec laid with his head in Ant's lap in Dec's bed. Ant was caressing Dec's hair and massaging his scalp. Ant saw Dec's face grimacing in pain. "Where does it hurt?" Ant asked. "I'm not laying too well." Dec said. Ant stood up and positioned Dec in a better way. "Better?" Ant asked. Dec nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much." He said. "For everything." Ant's eyes were watering. "I care too much about you, pet. I couldn't leave you on your own, you know that." Ant said. Dec smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. "Tell me about that big break through." Dec said. Ant knew Dec wasn't interested at all, but as his best friend, Dec loved to listen to all the stories Ant told, especially those about his passion. It helped Dec to sleep. Ant told Dec about the e-mails going back in time, about the erasers under his favourite coffee cup, about Stephen who was way too enthusiastic. Before Ant could finish his story, Dec was asleep. Ant gave Dec a kiss on his forehead and went to bed himself. Tomorrow would be very exhausting.

 


	3. Experiments going right

_2041, Oxford university_

“So, I thought about sending a mail to one of our younger selves?” Stephen proposed. “Why would you want to send a mail to your younger self? You’re not gonna change your life, are you?” Ant asked. “If you don’t trust me, we could send one to your younger self.” Stephen said. “And what would you want to send?” Ant asked. “We could ask them to burry something here on the campus.” Stephen asked. “Like a note in a box.” “And what would you reach with that?” Ant asked. “Well, the last time we have send an e-mail, we sent it a couple of hours back in time. If it works this time, it would be able to send something 25 years back in time.” Stephen said enthusiastically. Ant couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, first we gonna send a mail with the results of the match so they will just do the things we ask them to do.” Ant said. Stephen laughed. “What are you gonna do to yourself?” he asked. Ant grinned.

 

**_Hi Anthony!_ **

**_Welcome in the game!_ **

**_You’ll have to trust us so you can play this game safely. Tomorrow, Newcastle United plays against Brighton. The results are 2 – 0 and Shelvey scores in minute 63._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ ** _  
_

 

“How do we call ourselves?” Stephen asked. Ant looked around in the room and grinned when he thought about the first dog he had had after moving out. “Misty.” Ant grinned. Dec had laughed when Ant had told him about the dog’s name and had called him _Mistaaaaay_ for the rest of his life. Poor thing. “Okay…” Stephen said. “Sent!” he said enthusiastically.

 

 

_Summer 2016, the outskirts of London_

Ant was in the park with his best friend, like always when the sun was shining. “You know, I like these days. Just chilling in the park. Not thinking about school and stuff.” Dec said with a smile on his face. His eyes were closed as he was enjoying the sun on his skin. “Me too.” Ant said with a smile on his face. “And being here with you, I really love that.” Dec opened his eyes and looked at Ant. “Come ‘ere.” He said, opening his arms. Ant laughed and cuddled his best friend. He was laying really comfortable in Dec’s arms when his phone rang.

 

**_Hi Anthony!_ **

**_Welcome in the game!_ **

**_You’ll have to trust us so you can play this game safely. Tomorrow, Newcastle United plays against Brighton. The results are 2 – 0 and Shelvey scores in minute 63._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

 

Dec laughed. “Misty?” he asked. “I don’t know a Misty.” Ant said seriously. “But The Toon will win tomorrow, 2-0” he said confused. “That’s awesome news, isn’t it? Are we gonna watch the match together?” Dec asked. “Yeah, I want to know if that Misty is right.” Ant said. “Come on, lay back down, I was really comfortable.” Dec said after Ant had put away his smartphone. Ant smiled and crawled back in his best friend’s arms.

 

“Come on! Pass!” Both of the boys screamed in unison while watching the match. It was minute 61 and although they were supposed to know the results, they were really curious whether Misty had spoken the truth. Lascelles had scored in the first 15 minutes, which made the score now 1-0. Ant and Dec looked how Lascelles passed to Shelvey. The minutes in the corner of the screen jumped from 62 to 63 and the ball went in the goal. The two boys jumped up and hugged each other. “Oh my god.” Ant said. “That Misty was right.” Dec said. “This can’t be true!”

 

The boys were celebrating the success of their team when Ant’s phone beeped again.

 

**_Dear Anthony_ **

**_The Toon has won! I told you!_ **

**_Now part two of the game: take one of your most recent drawings, put it in a box of steel and bury it in the middle of ‘The circle of trees’ in the park. Put the date of the burying on the drawing._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

****

“Are we gonna do that?” Dec asked. Ant shrugged. “Why not? Misty predicted the results right, so we should do something for them.” He said. Dec smiled. “Okay, let’s do it tonight, after sunset.” He said enthusiastically. Ant really didn't know what it was all about, but Dec's enthusiasm made him smile. "Let's do it!"


	4. The mail that should not have been sent

_2041, a park in the outskirts of London_

“No way.” Ant said when he heard the sound of metal on metal. Immediately after they had sent the mail, they had went to the park to look whether the mail had been received. And whether his younger self had listened to him. Stephen helped him to take the box. He climbed out of the pothole and opened the box. It was a drawing of a 14 year old boy. You saw the enthusiasm in the drawing, the beautiful smile shined on the paper. _29 August 2016_ was written in the corner. Ant looked at the drawing with tears in his eyes. “Is this Dec?” Stephen asked. “This was only 3 months before his accident.” Ant answered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “After that, life would never be the same. God, we thought we had worries back then.” Ant laughed, really crying now. “The accident was there. I still see it now and then.” He told Stephen, pointing at the street. Stephen hugged his friend. “I passed him the ball, Stephen. It was all my fault. I should not have passed him the ball. He ran after it and the car just hit him.” Ant cried. “It’s not your fault, Ant. It’s the driver’s fault.” Stephen shushed him. “And Dec loves you. Otherwise, he would not live with you.” Ant’s heart skipped a beat with the word ‘love’. “I should go home, Dec’s waiting for me.” Ant said and he stood up. Stephen wished he could help his work partner.

 

“What are we having for diner?” Dec asked when he saw Ant had went to the supermarket. “Guess two times.” Ant grinned. “Mash and pie?” Dec asked hopeful. Ant laughed and nodded. “Fresh mash and pie by the master himself.” Ant said, wiggling his eyebrows. Dec laughed. Ant smiled while he put away the groceries. Dec’s laugh made his day, always. “Decky, you want to put on some music?” Ant asked. Dec signed with his eyes and the music began to play. The boys chatted about football, music and TV while Ant was cooking. Ant was really content like this, having his best friend by his side and taking care of him. “I love you, Anth.” Dec said randomly when there had been a moment of  comfortable silence. “I love you too.” Ant said, the love hearable in his voice.

 

Stephen didn’t want to see his partner so upset ever again, so he decided to go back to the university. “I’m sorry, professor, I only want to help you.” Stephen mumbled. He started all the computers in the lab, took pictures of all the plans of the experiment and he transferred everything to a USB-stick. He knew he would change Ant’s history and he didn’t know whether he would be still a professor, so by transferring everything to a stick, the information wouldn’t get lost. He smiled when he saw a picture of Ant with his best friend who was in an electric wheelchair. “You’ll not be in a wheelchair very long anymore, Declan.” Stephen mumbled. When he was sure everything was transferred, he made sure the stick was with a colleague who was in the University for longer than 25 years and he began to write a mail. A mail to send to 18 November 2016, Ant’s 15th birthday.

 

 

_2016, A park in the outskirts of London_

It was Ant’s 15th birthday. Dec had bought him a Newcastle United shirt and they were playing football in the park. “Decky! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!” Ant teased. Dec laughed and jumped on Ant’s back, causing Ant to fall. They wrestled until Dec was on top. “I’m not a pussy.” He said, trying to be serious. Ant grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. Dec made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to think like that. “Come on, let’s play.” Dec said, standing up. He offered Ant his hand and pulled him on his feet. Ant took the ball and wanted to pass it to Dec, but his phone beeped. “It’s a mail from Misty.” Ant smiled and Dec stood next to him so he could read with him.

 

**_Dear Anthony_ **

**_Stay where you are. Don’t you or Declan go near the road._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

****

“What the fuck?” Dec asked. At that same moment, they saw several people jump away from the street when a car passed them at an enormous speed.


	5. The First Parallel Life

_2041, London_

Ant was finishing the article to send to The Guardian. He worked as a journalist for five years now, because he couldn’t live from the art he made alone. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Without even glancing, he knew it was his best friend who came in, hopping. “Anty! Are you almost finished, my little journalist?” Dec asked enthusiastically. Ant grinned. “Almost, I’m just fine tuning now. I’m totally yours in 5 minutes.” He answered. Dec planted a kiss on Ant’s head and sat down on the couch in Ant’s little flat. Ant smiled. Although they were not a couple, Dec showed a lot of affection. And he didn’t mind at all. He was way too scared to lose his best friend if he would confess his feelings, so he just lived with it. Ant took a deep breath and read his article one more time.

 

_2041, University of Oxford_

Stephen massaged the bridge of his nose. The research didn’t go as smooth as he wanted to and putting the results in the computer wasn’t as easy as it seemed. He felt like smashing his laptop at that moment. Stephen looked up from his computer when one of the most respected professors of the university came in. “You’re Stephen Mulhern, aren’t you?” he asked. Stephen nodded. “That’s me. Nice to meet you, professor.” He said and he shook the professor’s hand. “I have something for you.” The professor said and he handed Stephen an envelope. Stephen looked confused at the professor. “I got that envelope 25 years ago and I had to give it to you today.” He explained. “But 25 years ago, I was still in kindergarten.” Stephen said. The professor smiled. “Look at what’s in it. Maybe everything will be clear then.” He said. “Thank you, professor.” Stephen said. He shook the professor’s hand again. When the professor had left Stephen’s office, he opened the envelop. It was a USB-stick. Stephen looked confused, but he plugged it in immediately. A letter popped up. “6 September 2041. The date of today. What the fuck.” Stephen mumbled.

 

**_Dear Stephen_ **

**_This may sound weird, but it’s you who’s talking. It’s 6 September 2041 and if I was right, the history changed and you don’t know anything about your last life.  
_ **

“My last life? What the hell happened?” Stephen mumbled confused before he continued reading.

**_In a parallel life, you was Professor Anthony McPartlin’s assistant and you did an enormous discovery together. You did a scientific experiment that made it possible to send e-mails back in time. On this stick are all the plans and all the pictures of your and Ant’s life._ **

**_Handle this with care_ **

**_Stephen_ **

****

Stephen looked through the stick. The first picture was the front page of an important scientific magazine, it was him and a man who was a little bit older than him. The two men looked really proud. _SENDING MOLECULES BACK IN TIME_ the title said. “That’s impossible.” Stephen mumbled. Looking through the pictures, he saw the two men must be friends. But he never met an Anthony McPartlin before. Probably he didn’t work in the university anymore. When he thought about it, there was an artist with the name Ant McPartlin. Would it be that man? One picture pulled his attention. It was Ant with another man who was in an electric wheelchair. **_This is Anthony with his best friend Declan. Declan was hit by a car when he was 15 and was entirely paralysed. Ant took care of him. You sent a mail to the younger Ant to stay away from the road so probably Dec was not hit in this parallel life._** Stephen smiled. He must’ve done something good. He looked at the plans of the experiment now. He couldn’t believe his eyes. They really did it! Stephen felt his stomach rumble. He should go home and eat something. Stephen took his coat and his keys and left the campus, going back to his home in London. He just needed diner from his favourite restaurant.

 

 

_2041, London_

“Aaaand it’s sent.” Ant said enthusiastically. “Come on, I’m hungry. Are we ordering takeaway or are we gonna have diner in that lovely restaurant behind the corner?” Dec asked. Ant smiled. “I’m in a fancy mood, let’s go the restaurant.” He said.  Dec cheered. “You’re way too enthusiastic today, pet.” Ant smiled. “You like it, though.” Dec winked and he gave Ant his coat and keys. Ant really did love it.

“I always forget how good it is here.” Ant said, enjoying his steak. “Excuse me? Are you Anthony McPartlin?” Both of the lads looked at the man standing next to them. He seemed a couple of years younger than them. He was really handsome. “I am.” Ant answered. “I’m Stephen Mulhern.” The man – whose name was Stephen apparently – said. “And you don’t know me, but in a parallel life we worked together, we were a scientific dream team.” Stephen said. Dec laughed. “Ant and science?” “Shut it, stupid.” Ant said. “And you’re Declan, aren’t you?” Stephen asked. Dec stopped laughing immediately. “And how would you possibly know that?” Ant asked. “I have evidence. You want to see it?” Stephen asked. “Yeah, why not.” Ant said. “But can we have our diner first?” Dec asked. “Yeah, of course. Enjoy your meals, guys. Here you have my number and my address. Call me if you want to meet up.” Stephen said and he was gone. “What the fuck was that?”


	6. The fight that left Ant alone forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes really fast, but that's cause I think it's really difficult to write Dec/Stephen pairing. The faster this goes, the faster I can write Ant/Dec pairing again ;P

_2041, London_

“So, I was professor in the University of Oxford and you were my assistant?” Ant asked. After discussing it with Dec, they went to Stephen’s house together. Now they were watching the content of the stick. “And I was paralysed?” Dec asked when he saw the picture of him in his wheelchair. His face had went entirely pale. Ant took his best friend in his arms. Dec sat down on Ant’s lap to get some comfort. “But I took care of you, I see.” Ant said lovingly. That made Dec smile. He gave Ant a kiss on his cheek. “Would there be a possibility to make that experiment again?” Ant asked Stephen. He nodded. “I have all the plans, so it has to be possible.” He said. “You two want to help me?” “Yeah, why not.” Dec said. “I work in the production of several TV programs, but I have a couple of weeks off now.” He said. “And I have to write at least one article a day, but when I’m done with that, I can help you too.” Ant said. “Let’s do this!” Stephen said enthusiastically

“Tell me, Dec. Do you have a partner in your life?” Stephen asked. They were working on the experiment together for a month now and everything went really good. Dec laughed at the question. “Why?” he asked. “No reason.” Stephen said. “No, there is a reason.” He said after a couple of minutes of silence. “You’d like to go on a date with me?” Stephen asked. Dec looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. “Well, why not.” He answered. Stephen grinned. “Okay, Saturday night?” he asked. Dec smiled and nodded. “I’ll send you a message with when I’ll be at yours.” Stephen said. “Okay, I can’t wait.” Dec grinned. With a smile the two boys continued working.

“Thanks for the amazing night.” Stephen smiled when he had walked Dec home. Dec smiled and kissed Stephen short on the mouth. Stephen hugged the smaller man with a wide grin on his face. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Stephen asked Dec. Dec smiled and nodded, still buried in Stephen’s arms. Stephen let him go and looked Dec in the eyes. The moment Dec felt Stephen’s lips on his, he felt warm inside. It was not overwhelming, but he did feel good enough with Stephen to give it a chance.

“You what?” Ant asked shocked when Dec told him the next day he had a relationship with Stephen. He didn’t know jealousy could hurt so much. Dec had a hurt expression on his face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect you and Stephen to be together.” Ant said honestly and he took Dec in his arms. “Are you sure there is nothing else?” Dec asked when had let Ant go. Ant forced a smile on his face. “I’m sure.” He said.

 

“I’m going on a city trip to Barcelona with Stephen next week!” Dec said enthusiastically when he came into Ant’s flat. “Weren’t we doing a golf weekend next week, only us two?” Ant asked, hurt. Since Dec was together with Stephen, Ant didn’t see his best friend that much at all. He missed his best friend. “I’m sorry Ant.” Dec said. “I’m sure you’re sorry. You only come to me when Stephen isn’t there. I’m not someone to fill your free gaps, Dec.” Ant snapped. Dec had tears in his eyes, but Ant didn’t look at him. “I do sometimes need you, Dec. I looked forward to our trip together so much, just having some best friends time, but I think I don’t mean as much to you as you do to me.” Dec was really crying right now. The words had hit him hard. Ant didn’t look up. He allowed his tears to fall the moment he heard Dec slamming the door.

 

Ant hadn’t heard Dec for almost a week. He had cried himself to sleep since the day he had yelled at his best friend. That fucking jealousy would kill him one day! It was the day Dec would leave with Stephen for a short holiday. He didn’t know when they had to take the plane exactly, but he decided to send Dec a message.

  ** _I’m so sorry for last week, Dec. Have a great time in Barcelona, I hope we can meet up right after your holiday! I love you to bits. X Ant_**

Ant sighed. He was really bored right now. He had done all his work and he didn’t have any inspiration to make art. He turned on the TV. “Extra TV news?” he mumbled. “Flight 9335, that left at Gatwick Airport this morning at 9, has crashed above the Pyrenees. The airplane had to land at Barcelona airport only half an hour later, but came into a storm. Nobody survived.” The anchor said. Ant’s heart stopped beating for a moment.

 

 

**_Please tell me you didn’t leave for Barcelona yet! Please tell me you were not on that plane that crashed!_ **

**_Please, Dec, I know you’re angry with me, but just tell me you’re alive, tell me you’re save._ **

**_It’s not the moment to ignore me, Declan, please._ **

**_You were on that plane, weren’t you?_ **

 

Ant crashed completely when he realised Dec was dead. He would be alone forever now.

 

~~**AN: Well, that escalated quickly...** ~~


	7. The second parallel life

_2041, London_

 

The days after the crash were really emotional. “Ant, pet, you should come out for a moment.” Ant’s mum Christine said. Ant was already crying in his bed for days. “Mum, I didn’t hear Dec for an entire week. We hadn’t experienced that in the fucking 28 years we were friends.” Ant cried. Only saying it out loud made him cringe in pain again. “And the last time I’ve heard him, I was screaming at him. It was our first real argument in all those years. I can’t handle it.” Ant cried. Christine hugged her son. “Mum, I loved him.” Ant said it out loud for the very first time. “I was in love with him for years. I can’t live with the fact he never knew. I really can’t.” “Is that why you never had a serious relationship?” Christine asked. Ant nodded. “I loved him so much, mum.” Ant cried.

Ant had come home from the funeral. Seeing his desk in total chaos made his head pound. He had to sort it all out. He threw his tie over his couch and began to sort all the papers. He found the note he got from Stephen with his number and his address. He collapsed again. “Fuck you Stephen! If we hadn’t met you, Dec would still be alive.” He cried, ripping it in as many parts as he could. His tears stopped rolling down his cheek when he realised something. “I have to send an e-mail!” Ant jumped on his feet, took his keys and drove as fast as he could to the University of Oxford.

 

 

_2041, Londen. The day before the crash_

 

**_Anthony_ **

**_Dec takes the plane at 9 in Gatwick tomorrow. That plane’s going to crash. Make him stop!_ **

****

Ant looked in horror at the mail he just received. It was the same mail address they had made for the new experiment, so probably he had sent it himself the day after the crash. Ant took his keys and hurried himself to Stephen’s flat.

“Boys, please. I know you’re both angry with me and that’s okay, but I have to tell you something. It’s serious!” Ant yelled desperately through the door of the flat. He was knocking for 5 minutes now. A very irritated Stephen opened the door. “Please, let me talk to you two for only one minute.” “One minute, okay, come in.” Stephen said dryly. Dec sat on the couch, he looked at his hands. “Dec, I’m so sorry I screamed at you, I do understand you want to go out with your boyfriend. I’m really sorry.” Ant said, feeling extremely guilty. “And now the thing you really wanted to say.” Stephen said. Dec hadn’t moved one millimetre. “Guys, I just got an e-mail. From the mail address we made ourselves last week.” Ant said. Stephen’s face straightened. “What was in it?” He asked. “You’re getting your plane at 9 tomorrow? In Gatwick?” Ant asked. Stephen looked surprised. “Yeah, we do.” Dec answered. “Don’t take that plane, please. It’s gonna crash!” Ant said desperately. “You only say that cause we won’t go on a holiday together.” Stephen said. “Why would I don’t want you to go on a holiday together?” Ant asked confused. “Cause you’re in love with Dec.” Stephen said. Ant didn’t know how to react. “Stephen, do you want to leave Ant and me alone for a minute. Please.” Dec said, laying his hand on Stephen’s forearm. Stephen sighed and went to his bedroom. “Is he right?” Dec asked when they were alone. “Dec, I just don’t want you to die. I didn’t say this because I’m jealous. Take one plane earlier or later, but please, don’t take the plane at 9, please, don’t.” Ant said desperately. “Is he right? That you’re in love with me?” Dec asked. “I don’t want to lose you, Dec, you’re the only person I have in my life.” Dec stopped Ant’s word by pecking him on the lips. Ant stood there, totally perplex. “I’m going to book another plane, I trust you.” Dec said and he hugged Ant. Ant still didn’t know what to say, but wrapped his arms around Dec’s shoulders.

 

**_I’m sorry for yesterday, Ant. I’m so happy you warned us! We just heard about the crash… I know you and Dec are only friends, you’ve been all your life. Friends? Stephen_ **

****

Ant sent a quick message back, that he was happy they booked another plane, and blinked a couple of times with his eyes to hold back the tears. Only friends. That’s why Dec kissed him on the lips. He massaged the bridge of his nose. Did Dec had feelings for him too? Ant thought Dec did, especially after the kiss. “Shit, what’s happening with me?” Ant mumbled.


	8. Love Declaration

_2041, London_

Ant had only felt Dec’s lips against his for one short second, but that had been enough to let him be totally overwhelmed by it. For days. He was reading the newspaper when the doorbell rang. With a sigh Ant opened his door. A beautifully tanned Stephen and a burned Dec came in, both with a huge smile on their face. “I think Barcelona was awesome?” Ant asked, already getting three beers. Dec laughed. “It really was.” He said, looking Ant in the eyes. Ant blushed and gave a beer to Stephen.

“I really have to use the bathroom.” Stephen said after his second beer. “I’m so sorry.” Dec said after Stephen was far enough so he couldn’t hear them anymore. “Why?” Ant asked him. “Because I’m here with Stephen. It must’ve been you I was in Barcelona with.” Dec said. Ant’s heart pounded in his throat. “Don’t, Dec, please.” He whispered. “I’ve always loved you, you’re just too late now. I _love_ Stephen, Ant.” Dec said. “Please, Dec, stop talking.” Ant said, feeling like someone stabbed his heart with every word Dec said. “I really want to stay friends, I can’t live without you.” Ant said. “But you can’t say things like that, that hurts too much.” He said honestly. “I’m sorry.” Dec said again. “Everything alright?” Stephen asked when he entered the room. “You’re okay with it if I’d throw you out now? I don’t feel so well.” Ant said. “You want me to take care of you?” Dec asked. Ant shrugged. “No, go with your boyfriend. With just an afternoon of sleep, I’ll be okay.” He said. Ant kissed both the boys on the cheek and let them out. After he was sure they were gone, he took his keys and he left his home for the university.

One way or another, he really felt comfortable in the university. Sometimes it felt like he worked here in another life. “I did.” He realised after seeing all the pictures on the wall. They had printed everything that was on the stick and brought the stick itself to a safe location. Ant looked at all the pictures. His eyes stuck with the picture of him and Dec. Dec who was in an electric wheelchair, who was paralysed from head to toe. It brought tears in his eyes. They had not been a couple in that life, but he took care of his best friend. They lived together in that parallel universe. Ant would give everything he had to be able to live together with Dec again. Ant sat down at one of the desks in the laboratory and closed his eyes for a minute. Dec had told him he loved him. In a more-than-friendship way. Why did he have to say that? Like it wasn’t difficult enough without all that. When Ant opened his eyes again, his look fell on the computer that’s used to send e-mails back in time. Could he? Could he send a mail back in time to prevent that Dec would be together with Stephen?


	9. The Third Parallel Life

_2016, A park in the outskirts of London_

It was Ant’s 15th birthday. Dec had bought him a Newcastle United shirt and they were playing football in the park. “Decky! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!” Ant teased. Dec laughed and jumped on Ant’s back, causing Ant to fall. They wrestled until Dec was on top. “I’m not a pussy.” He said, trying to be serious. Ant grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. Dec made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to think like that. “Come on, let’s play.” Dec said, standing up. He offered Ant his hand and pulled him on his feet. Ant took the ball and wanted to pass it to Dec, but his phone beeped. “It’s a mail from Misty.” Ant smiled. Dec sat down again with the ball in between his legs. “Wow, that guy’s mad.” Dec mumbled. They saw several people jump away from the road when a car passed them at an enormous speed. “There’s nobody hit, luckily.” Ant said. “What’s in the mail?” Dec asked.

 

**_Dear Anthony_ **

**_Tell him how you feel, he feels the same. Do not wait until ‘the right moment’, cause that moment is never going to be there. Ever. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t tell him anything and he’ll find another love._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

**_P.s. Tell him I warned you for the car that just passed. I know he’s with you and I know you’ll not tell him right away._ **

****

“It’s a warning for the car. I think Misty just saved our life.” Ant said, grateful for the p.s. in the mail. “Wow, maybe you would’ve passed the ball and the car would’ve hit one of us.” Dec said, a little bit shocked. “Hey, nothing happened, we’re here. Both of us are.” Ant said lovingly. He sat down next to Dec and hugged his best friend. While he was holding Dec in his arms, he thought about the mail. Misty did really say that he had to tell Dec what he felt for him, but he didn’t know it himself. He looked at his best friend, whose head was resting against his chest. Dec was adorable. He felt his hart skip a beat. He had to find a way to tell Dec what he felt. And fast.

 

 

_2019, London_

Ant was way too enthusiastic. It was his best friend’s 18th birthday. He was also nervous as hell. He would take Dec to a fancy restaurant and he would tell him what he felt for him. He had waited way too long for this, but he would create the perfect atmosphere tonight. “Wow, Decky, looking good!” Ant said honestly when he saw Dec. He was dressed in a jeans and a neat shirt. “Looking good yourself, Anth.” Dec said. Ant smiled. “Come on, I’m taking you out. Food is on me.”

“Ant, this is way too fancy here. How can you pay this?” Dec asked when they had sat down. “I worked for it. It’s only one time your 18th birthday, pet.” Ant said. Dec looked at him with sparkles in his eyes. “You’re the best.” He whispered and he took Ant’s hand in his. Ant squeezed his best friend’s hand. This was the best feeling he had ever had.

After diner, they walked at the riverside together. “Dec?” Ant asked. Dec stopped walking and looked his best friend in the eyes. “You still remember that mail we got from _Misty_?” Ant asked. “When we were footballing and they saved our life?” Dec asked. Ant nodded. “There was something else in that mail.” He confessed. Dec stayed silent. He knew Ant just wanted to tell him something and he didn’t want to be interrupted. Ant took a deep breath. “They told me to do something before I would regret it for the rest of my life. I’ve waited already 3 years for it, so now I really have to tell you.” Ant said. He took another deep breath. “I love you. I’m in love with you.” He whispered, not looking at Dec at all. He felt a kiss on his cheek and he looked up. “I love you too.” Dec smiled. Ant took Dec in his arms. “I was so afraid to lose you.” Ant admitted. Dec let his arms roam at Ant’s back. “You’ll never lose me.” Dec said, kissing Ant’s neck. “You want to be mine?” Ant asked, letting Dec go. Dec nodded. “I’d love to.” He answered. Ant smiled and pecked Dec’s lips. “Come on, _boyfriend_. Let’s eat some ice cream.” Ant said and he took Dec’s hand in his to walk home and to end his boyfriend’s birthday with some ice cream and some sweet kisses.


	10. The Last Mail

_2041, London_

 

“I can’t believe we won another NTA tonight!” Dec said when he had plumped in the couch to take off his shoes and his tie. “The audience still likes us.” Ant said. They were in TV business since they were 21 years old and even after almost 20 years of hosting TV programmes, they still won one award after the other. Ant sat down next to his boyfriend of 22 years. He kissed Dec in his neck. “That tickles, stupid.” Dec giggled. Ant laughed.  His phone beeped. “Probably my mum.” Ant said and he took his phone.

 

**_Dear Anthony_ **

**_Here is – hopefully – my last mail. The man on the picture is Stephen Mulhern. When this man comes to you and want to show you a stick, please, destroy the stick. Probably you’re happy with the man of your life now and Stephen has the power to change your and everyone else’s history when he has the stick._ **

**_I wish you the very best._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

 

“What? Stephen?” Dec asked. Stephen was a TV host too, they worked together for Britain’s Got Talent and Saturday Night Takeaway. And next to a colleague, Stephen was a very good friend of the duo. “Show me the picture.” Dec said curiously. The duo laughed in hysterics when they saw Stephen, dressed way too formal sitting after a desk in what seemed university. “What? Stephen in university?” Dec laughed. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted and I want to cuddle.” Ant said when Dec was done with laughing. Dec smiled and took Ant’s hand to lead him to the bedroom.

 

“Hi guys!” Stephen said when the boys met him in the pub the next day. Ant ordered three beers and they sat down at the table in the corner of the pub, like they always did. “You won’t believe what I get in the mail today.” Stephen said. Ant looked Dec in the eyes. _The mail._ “Tell us.” Ant said. “It was a stick. You really have to see the content, you won’t believe your eyes.” Stephen said. “Do you have it with you?” Dec asked. Stephen nodded and took it out of his pocket to give it to Ant. Ant ran outside, jumped a couple of times on it and threw it in the river. “What was that all about?” Stephen asked in shock when Ant was back. “We’ve got a mail yesterday with the message to destroy the stick.” Dec answered. “Why?” Stephen asked. “Something with the ability of changing history.” Ant answered. “That was what I was gonna show you.” Stephen said, still in shock. “There were pictures on the stick. We were on it, Ant. We were really well known scientists, we found a way to send e-mails back in time.” Stephen explained. “What the fuck.” Dec said. “It’s even creepier.” Stephen said. “There were pictures of you too, Dec. You were entirely paralysed because a car had hit you when you were 15.” He told the Geordie duo. Ant and Dec looked at each other. The mail. “We’d got a mail on my 15 th birthday from a Misty, just at the moment I wanted to pass a ball to Dec. And there was a car there, passing at an enormous speed.” Ant remembered. Dec’s face turned pale. “You’re fine, Decks, you’re fine.” Ant said, kissing Dec on his cheek. “I could’ve been paralysed.” Dec said. “I could’ve been dead if we didn’t get that mail.” “But you’re not. And you have me.” Ant shushed his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said. “I’m sorry.” Stephen said. Ant smiled at him.

 

Ant and Dec didn’t think about the stick that much anymore. They were walking on the beach together, on their holiday far away from fans and press. “I love you.” Ant stated  and he took Dec’s hand in his. Dec smiled and pressed a light kiss on Ant’s chin. “I love you too.” Dec answered with a smile on his face. “How beautiful is it here?” He asked and he pulled Ant closer to him. There was no human being seen on the entire beach, the sky was turning orange and yellow. It was stunning. “Let’s sit down for a moment, I need a cuddle.” Dec said. Ant smiled and sat down in the sand, pulling Dec in between his legs. Ant enjoyed having Dec so close to him. He really felt one with the man leaning against his chest. Still, he felt tingles all over his body when he hugged his best friend, his lover. “Why are you so tense, pet?” Ant asked as he massaged Dec’s neck and shoulders. Dec took a deep breath and turned around so he could look at Ant. “Ant, I love you. I love you so much! Even a smile or a small cuddle can make my day. I’m so happy I can share everything with you: a house, our friendship, work, my love,… But there is still one thing I would like to share with you.” Dec said. Ant’s heart pounded in his chest. Dec took a small box out of his pocket. “Anthony David McPartlin, would you like to be my husband? Will you marry me?” Dec asked.


	11. Epilogue

_2042, a park in the outskirts of London_

 

"I'm sorry again about that stick, Stephen. I just really didn't want to change my history. I'm way too happy right now." Ant said, straightening his tie. Stephen hugged his friend. "Don't be, I'm happy too." He said. "Although I can't come out yet, I'm having the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world." Stephen's eyes shined. Ant smiled. Stephen and his boyfriend _were_ really beautiful together. "Boys, are you ready? We should go now." Sarha asked. She looked stunning in her dress that matched her brother's suit. "Yep, we're ready." Stephen said and he walked out of the room. "Thanks." Ant said to his sister. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Come on, big brother of mine." She said. "I'm so proud of you." Ant kissed her head.

The park was totally transformed so a wedding could be celebrated. Ant didn’t even look at all the people sitting there, waiting for his arrival. The only person Ant saw was Dec. Dec who was dressed in the same suit he was wearing. The sun fell on Dec’s face. He was way too gorgeous to be true. He hadn’t doubt a moment when this man had asked him to marry him, he was even planning on proposing himself. Ant walked towards Dec and took his hands in his own. “This is the place I realised I had feelings for you.” Ant whispered, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Dec smiled and wanted to peck Ant’s lips, but Ant placed finger on Dec’s lips. “Nope, not before the ceremony, love.” Ant grinned and Dec pouted. Ant laughed.

“Are you sure I don’t have to dive up that stick to look whether I can still watch the plans of the experiment?” Stephen joked. “Cause you’re married now, you’ll have to be together for the rest of your lives.” Ant and Dec laughed. “After 26 years we still want to be with each other 24/7, so I think we can manage another 26 years.” Dec winked. “Only 26 years?” Ant asked, pouting. Dec laughed and kissed Ant. “I even could manage a thousand years with you together.” Dec winked. Ant laughed and hugged his husband.

 

_The stick with all the data about the experiment was still on the river bed outside the pub. Nobody would see the plans or send a mail back in time ever again._

_And the boys? They were happier than they had ever been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
